The Last War of the Gods
by Takaehiko
Summary: Mnemosyne loses her temper after Zeus betrays her again and gathers allies for an ultimate war. With their mothers warring, Narrin and Erato are dragged into the mix with their friendship on the line.


Does anyone really know who owns Greek Mythology? Besides the obvious answer of 'The Greeks' I mean. I suppose since this is under the book category, it's based off a book of collected Greek Mythology. And the book that meets such descriptions- the one that I own, anyway, is written by Edith Hamilton. (Mythology: Timeless Tales of Gods and Heros) And that, I, obviously, do not own.

* * *

**Mnemosyne (Memory)**

Golden sunshine streamed through the window, falling on her face as she sat by herself. Its warmth and goodness was purged by her missery and depression. The sun which greeted her with tingly and safe feeling was now expressing nothing but the empty and devoid feeling of sorrow- Apollo's curse. She was pouting in an almost un-Godly way. Zeus was the source of her problems, as usual. She was once one of the powerful Titans... still was, as a matter of fact, but she no longer ruled. Even once the Olympians had taken over, she had had SOME power. Now, nothing. After bearing [some of] Zeus's children, the nine muses, he would have nothing to do with her.

_I should have known! _she thought sadly, _if he's not faithful to his wife, how can I expect him to be faithful to me!?_

Clio, Urania, Melpomene, Thalia, Terpsichore, Calliope, Erato, Polyhymnia, Euterpe. They were her only treasures after he abandoned her. And long ago, Zeus, thinking of his children's well being, had provided a house for Mnemosyne to live in with their- HER daughters. The house was filled with music and art, as was expected from the dwelling of Goddesses of the Arts. Normally when she was feeling down, this would comfort Mnemosyne, but not today. Not this time. Now the house was cold and empty. It's golden glory swept away in the rivers of agony.

The muses were called, a few nights ago, to a ball in one of Zeus's private buildings. Entrance by exclusive invitation only. She had watched them get ready, and faces glowing, leave in a splendid carriage. She had waited up all night hoping that when they got back they'd share their experiences with her.

They had never returned.

No Thalia to make her laugh. No Erato to read to her romantic poems, letting her, for a time, imagine that Zeus still loved her. No Terpsichore to dance merrily around the house. No one. Nothing. Zeus had taken everything in the end, first her poer, than her heart, and finally her children. It was the last crushing blow on a brutial path laden with misery. _But now, _she thought, _now he's gone too far. NOW, it's war._

There were always Gods who were in the middle of an argument, she just needed to take advantage of that. Certain Gods and Goddesses could be persuaded to join her side... Even Hera could be swayed it she knew of some of the things that Mnemosyne could tell her about her precious husband.

Mnemosyne smiled coldly, reaching for her favorite flourishing pen and piece of paper. Ares would be crying out the calls of war, but not for the mortals. This time, it was to be the last and mightiest war of the Gods!

**Hera**

"Oh NOW what?!" she exclaimed, exhasperated, as a knock on the front door interrupted one of her scant moments of silence. She shuffled to the door, determined to make the journey take as long as possible to annoy the person on the other side of the door as much as they had annoyed her by causing a disturbance.

Instead of a God or Goddess going practically mad from being kept waiting so long, she found cheerful Hermes at her door, holding a letter in an impressively decorated envelope, smiling widely at her.

"'Mornin' Hera!" he said brightly, thrusting the envelope at her and turning to leave. He took to the air, hovering a few inches from the doorstep for a moment before he turned and waved, jovially to her.

In defience, she slammed the door. _Stupid cheerful people._ Hera walked into the kitchen to sit in a chair while waiting for the water for her tea to finish coming to heat. She fingered the raised silvery design on the envelope's front before turning it over to run her finger through the underside of the sealed flap. Silver flecks appeared on her finger where the paper had cut through her skin. She grimmenced at the sting, but pulled out the single sheet of paper from the envelope anyway.

_Dearest Hera, _

_I long for you company, as we have not kept up with _

_corrospondence as of late. __Perhaps you would be interested _

_in __some __of the things I have heard recently. The information _

_contains some reference of your darling husband, I'm sure _

_you'll honor me with a short visit soon. Say, tomorrow when_

_Apollo pulls the sun to set straight above the gates? _

_-Mnemosyne_

Hera stared at the invitation in her hand. It sounded innocent enough... but it might just be a trick of Mnemosyne's to get her out of the way so she could be with Zeus again. It wouldn't have been the first time that one of Zeus's.... mistresses... had tried to lure her away from her husband. It wouldn't even be the first time Mnemosyne, herself, had tried to steal Zeus from her.

_Why don't they just give up?_ she thought grumpily to herself, shoving the invitation back into envelope.

Still, the opportunity had potential. It held a promise, not just of some dirt that she could pick up about her husband, but a chance to use a strong immortal as an ally in case of an argument- if there was one thing she loved in life, besides her husband, it was fighting with him... and, of course, torturing his past lovers. This simple meeting could acomplish both of the latter in one hour.

_I'll humor this Titan reject, perhaps she will be useful to me... And I might be able to make her more useful to me than she was planning to be... especially if I bring my daughter, Narrilorinia Goddess of Honeyed Tongues, with me._


End file.
